Emily
Emily is the deuteragonist in the series (Katie: Protagonist, Wallace: Tritagonist and Gromit: secondary tritagonist.) She is Katie's God mother friend and she help katie with Wallace and Gromit. her Debut episode is The Pilot. Appearance Emily is shown to be a very beautiful woman. Like most of the other undead, Emily has blue skin. Her hair is also blue, upper back length, and tangled. It is unknown what her original hair color was (see note below). She wears a torn, dirtied, sleeveless wedding dress that used to belong to her mother and a matching veil and gloves along with white high heel shoes. Her left arm and right leg are entirely skeletal. Part of her ribcage is visible under her right breast, presumably where she was fatally wounded. There is also a small hole on her left cheek where her skin has decomposed. She is originally a blonde, with rosy cheeks. Emily was considered extremely beautiful before her death, and even somewhat after. She is said to take after her mum in looks (Note: According to the official art book, Emily was going to have yellow hair before they changed it to blue.) Personality Relationships Wallace They like each other but sometimes they get in a argument when she or Wallace does something chaos or in danger, but she fells in love with him. They do get along in ever/almost episode. Gromit Emily likes him, they get along always like Wallace and they both have the same intelligence. Katie Sandow Emily likes to get along with Katie and they both have the same with their personality with their adventures but they both sometimes don't the annoyance (unlike Wallace.) Vicky They both don't compare to know each other, but she does hate Vicky like Victor and the other villains. however in Friendly Vicky, she somewhat likes her being nice until Vicky hates other people beside Katie, And in Katie: Twinsanity, they work to gather, but they both don't have to like it, which they barley talk to each other to defeat the Evil Twins. Victor Quartermaine Unlike Wallace, but she finds victor quite annoying and mean, when she first saw him in the Pilot episode, he sees Victor has a nose milk at katie with her dorky sweater. few chapters later, Emily found Victor holding a a green paint and he was going to pain her, after Katie saved her from the paint madness, She begins to dislike Victor, later hates Victor. Lord Barkis Bittern She hates him in the movie Corpse Bride when he killed Emily in the firs place. The Dazzlings Emily dislikes the dazzlings, in the episode "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie's Adventure Begins." When She saw The dazzling kidnaps Wallace, she said she doesn't like them now when the dazzlings briefly works with Vicky and Emily got her revenge of capturing Wallace int he first place. So, she grows dislike them very likely. Gallery Anti-Pesto vs. L O S E R S.png 1165348_1357528525967_full.jpg tim-burtons-corpse-bride-20060210105508145-1402799_640w.jpg corpse-bride-corpse-bride-30907578-1280-719.jpg|"Wallace, I don't think he's dead now Gromit, Katie Sandow. mqdefault.jpg|"What, what is it Wallace?" e1ff321e49e5fa4b9fc301c2a3e97539.jpg Emily The Corpse Bride and Wallace Manget.PNG corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-8330.jpg|"*Gasp* It's Wallace!" CorpseBrideWallace.jpg Tumblr inline mxe51qc77x1qf3yoi.gif|"HOPSCOTCH!" Emily Spinning.gif WANDA_(OH_YEAH!_CARTOONS).png|Emily as Wanda is Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Replace family allies Emily's sweet giggles.png|Emily giggles Wallace as a rabbit Tumblr mpa35u5xpx1rakxj7o3 r1 500.gif Corpse bride underworld.jpg CB Rhett & Corpsie.jpg|"You must transform are you alright Wallace?" Cb 496.jpg 595.jpg|Emily mad at Victor Quartermaine and Lord Barkis Bittern Category:Charaters Category:Famale Category:Characters Category:Boyfriend and girlfriend Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Singing characters